Heat pumps may be utilized as part of an air conditioning system that provides heated air and cooled air to a location. During cold ambient temperatures, an outside heat exchanger and/or fan may be subject to icing. The icing may cause energy efficiency drops, reduce fan movement (e.g., including stopping), and/or mechanical failure (e.g., including pre-failure events such as wear on parts).
Defrost cycles may be utilized to reduce ice accumulation on surfaces and/or to inhibit ice formation. The defrost cycle may including reversing the flow of refrigerant such that hot refrigerant is provided to the outside heat exchanger and the temperature of the heat exchanger and/or fan is raised.